rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
U Bram Piekiel
INTRO U Bram Piekieł to nie żarty tam żaden wojownik się ztont nie wydostał po licznych wojnach i walkach, ala rycerzy zodiaku nic niejest nie możliwe zawsze zajdom sposub by się wydostac nawet przy pomocy bogini. W Sanktuarium ....( Asterion widzi Marin za myśloną) Asterion:Marin co tu robisz? Marin:Asterion nie zauważyłam cię była mu mistrzyni Gii Asterion:Ale mistrzyni Gia poszła odwiedzic mistrza Dohko Marin:A no tak zostawiłam nam kartkę, no i .... nie pokoji mnie wojna z Lucyferem Asterion:Czym że coś może zrobić bogini Nike o to chodzi Marin:Przykładowo tak czy casem nie pakujemy się bardziej przeciesz stoczyliśmy wiele walk i .... ( Do Marin i Asterion przychodzi Bianca ) Bianca/Nike:Widzę Marin że się martwisz jak nie chcecie walczy to was nie zmuszam wogule Marin:Ale mi to nie chodziło bogini Nike Bianca/Nike:Wiem o tym Marin wy możecie zostac jak inni rycerze Asterion:Nie my razem wszyscy rycerze zodiaku powiedzieliśmy że tak Bianca/Nike:Ja niechcę wszystkich narażać nawet was ( Przychodzą Mu Aledebaran Aiolos Saga Shaka Shura Milo Camus Aiolia Aphrodite Maska Śmierci Orfeusz Ikki Capella Dante Babel Shaina Touma Seiya Shun Hyoga Shiryu do Nike Asteriona i Marin) Bianca/Nike:Wy wszyscy rycerze zodiaku jesteście warci życia dla następnych pokoleń Shura:Jakich następnych pokoleń? Mu:Pewnie chodzi no następnę pokolenie rycerzy po nas jak my zginemy Orfeusz:To nie możliwe nas już nie będzię Shaina:To wadomo Bianca/Nike:Jeszcze nie jeszcze macie dużo życia coś mi się zadaję że nie pozwolę wam odejść tak szybko jak myślicie Saga Aiolos Camus Milo Aldebaran Shura Shaka Mu Aiolia Aphrodite Maska Śmierci Orfeusz Asterion Marin Babel Dante Capella Ikki Sahina Touma Seiya Shiryu Shun Hyoga:Jak to ? ( Wszyscy razem równym głosem) Bianca/Nike:U Bram piekieł tam gdzie chcę mnie tu zesłać Lucyfer może sam tam w paść na wy macie bardzo dużo do zrobienia swojim życiu ' W tym nagle Lucyfer swym rydwanem dojechał do sanktuarium rzucając list do Nike z napisem " U Bram Piekieł " ' Lucyfer:Nike wszykuj się u bram piekieł leśli się nie bojisz Bianca/Nike:Lucyfer u bram piekieł sam wybrałeś napewno szykujesz zasackę na mnie i na rycerzy zodiaku ale przyjdziemy do bram piekieł Lucyfer:Mam nadzeję że tym razem pokonam cię ( I odjechał tak szybko jak się pojawił ) ' Rycerze zodiaku razem z Nike nie przy wierają w sanktuarium wyruszyli do bram piekieł tam gdzie już czekali na nich demony i sam Lucyfer , anioły Nike przybyli już u bram piekieł gdy wszyszli już Nike i rycerze zodiaku nie mogli uwieżyć że brama piekieł jest tak nie gościna' Chakich:Spujscie rycerze zodiaku i anioły to was grób na wieki Gabriel:Chakich nie bądź tak pewny nie martwcie się rycerze Bianca/Nike:Rycerze zodiaku to brama piekieł Lucyfer:Rycerze zodiaku i ty Nike to wasze więźnienię na zawsze Saga:Jeszcze się nie ropoczeła się wojna towarzyszę będziemy walczy razem z aniołami i Nike nie zawiedzcmy ich Aiolos Camus Mu Aldebaran Shaka Milo Shura Aiolia Aphrodite Maska Śmierci Orfeusz Tuoma Seiya Shaina Shun Shiryu Ikki Dante Capella Asterion Marin Hyoga Babel:Tak za boginię Nike za wolność i sprawiedliwość Bianca/Nike:To wasza wiara za dobro którę zwycięży zło i azpanuję pokój Saga Aiolos Aldebaran Mu Camus Shaka Shura Aiolia Milo Aphrodite Maska Śmierci Orfeusz Asterion Marin Babel Dante Capella Shaina Touma Seiya Hyoga Ikki Shiryu Shun:Za boginię Nike Anioły:Za boginię Nike Lucyfer:Za zło Demony:Lucyfer! Lucyfer! Lucyfer! ' I zaraz rozpocznię się wojna pomiędzy dobrem-Nike a złem-Lucyfer , tym miejscu rodzię się historia wojny Lucyfera a Nike w tym miejscu u bram piekieł na tą wojnę będzię paczę Saori ( Atena ) i reszta Hyu Dejm Okio Dohko Gia Anastazja Snigh Tadz Nutia Schorastyka Maddie Suria Wenus Asia Cona i reszta amazonek i Hida Poralis razem z świętymi wojownikami ' Ta wojna będzię okrutna to prawdziwy sprawdzian dla rycerzy zodiaku walcę zdemonami ale przynich jest bogini Nike która daję utuchy dla nich i dla aniołów, a na tomiast Lucyfer z demonami daję grozę koniec